1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tool for safely releasing, removing, and replacing the cap of an automobile radiator and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. were discovered: 2,895,363 to Cox; 3,007,357 to Nalley; 3,048,067 to Miles et al.; 3,186,263 to Grote; 3,253,485 to Grote; 3,481,227 to Shook; and 4,512,215 to Krauchick. None of the foregoing U.S. patents teach or suggest the particular radiator cap tool of this invention.